


Art for "Duty"

by afteriwake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Art for the fanfic "Duty" by Gwenhwyfar1984.
Relationships: Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	Art for "Duty"

**Author's Note:**

> A wallpaper and cover created for "Duty" by Gwenhwyfar1984 for WIP Big Bang 2020.


End file.
